Summary The objectives of the Yale School of Medicine?s proposed ACE Dissemination and Outreach Core include dissemination of research knowledge and information as well as provision of ongoing educational and awareness activities at local/regional and national/international levels to educators, medical care professionals, the scientific community, and families of children with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD). In addition, this Core will establish and promote bidirectional communication between investigators and individuals affected by ASD in the community. Critical to the core is the creation of mechanisms to include students, postdoctoral fellows, and early-stage investigators in the Projects proposed, and to involve junior and senior researchers who are new to the field of autism as well as investigators from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups and disadvantaged backgrounds. The Dissemination and Outreach Core will utilize numerous resources to reach target audiences through a range of activities, events, and continuing educational courses with the goal of providing research-based information to students, families, and researchers, especially those new to the field of ASD. We shall provide conferences tailored to three audiences: (1) pediatricians and early educators, (2) the local scientific community including students and young investigators, and (3) families of individuals with ASD. In addition, this Core will disseminate professional and lay publications, web-based materials, and ongoing research updates by ACE investigators for professionals, the scientific community, and the general public, at local, national, and international levels. Through this Core, we will also foster bidirectional communication between investigators and individuals affected by ASD in the community. Parent Consultants will play a central role in enhancing the partnership between investigators and research participants by serving as liaisons to other parents of children with ASD, discussing concerns, and providing feedback to ACE Investigators. Community Collaborators will assist us in publicizing our dissemination forums and ACE participation opportunities. Ongoing dialogue with both sets of Parent and Community partners will lay the foundation for improved recruitment and retention of participants for the ACE studies and future research, as well as increase uptake of dissemination activities in the community. This objective builds on our long tradition of interaction between families and investigators that serves to enhance long-term relationships and the quality of the research participation experience. Also continuing the CSC?s longstanding practice of fostering new talent, we propose specific mechanisms to include students, post-doctoral fellows, early-stage investigators, and researchers from outside the field of ASD and from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups and disadvantaged backgrounds. These goals will be addressed by creating new lectures, symposia, mentorship programs, and Grand Rounds, as well as tapping into Yale School of Medicine?s established training programs and new Diversity Initiatives.